The Whomping Willow
by yamwam
Summary: Explores the night Snape encountered werewolf-Lupin and his rescue. From Snape's point of view. Also involves James Potter, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black. Yes, it is complete with 3 chapters.
1. The Challenge

A/N: For some reason, Rowling states that the Quidditch stadium is to the west of the castle (Harry sees the setting sun reflected in the windows of the castle as he leaves the stadium), and that the Forbidden Forest is also to the west of the castle (at another point in time, the setting sun gilds the treetops as it sinks behind the forest), BUT that the stadium and the forest are on opposite sides. (It's in the Harry Potter Lexicon, therefore it must be true.) I chose to put the stadium in the west and the forest in the east, with the Whomping Willow also in the east.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Severus Snape lay flat on his back on the east lawns of Hogwarts. The sky lay over him like a smothering dome, with the last scarlet-streaked clouds trailing just behind the Astronomy Tower of the castle. The trees forming the dense border of the Dark Forest were painted crimson too, by the setting sun. It sank heavily behind the Whomping Willow, which quivered, though untouched by any detectable breeze. It would soon be dinnertime, Severus knew, but his lethargy was unconquerable.  
  
And yet why shouldn't he lie perfectly still here on the ground, with the cold grass pricking gently at his back and the lengthening shadow of the Whomping Willow crossing his stomach? He had just finished the second-last exam of his sixth year and he was exhausted.  
  
On top of studying six hours a day, Severus had come close to a complete nervous breakdown this morning- the third time this year, and yet again, Potter and his gang were to blame. They had been up to their tricks again last night; they had stolen of Severus' Transfiguration textbook and hidden it, and he hadn't found it (they had jammed it behind a filing cabinet in Filch's office, Severus had risked his neck getting it back) until right before the exam. They had deprived him of an entire morning of revising for his worst subject, and he had gone into the exam with a rumbling stomach, having missed lunch to break into Filch's office to retrieve his book.  
  
"Brutes and brigands, the lot of them," Severus declared savagely, but he received no reply from the trailing clouds in the sky.  
  
With a sigh he turned his head and peered past the Whomping Willow at the Seville orange of the sun, trying to estimate the time. Then he noticed the murky outlines of two people coming his way, under the shadow of the castle. One was white-suited, neat, and erect, and seemed to be guiding the other figure, who was hunched over and stumbling, as if weak or ill.  
  
Severus got up quickly and ducked into the Dark Forest. Safely concealed by the low branches and scrubby undergrowth, he squinted at the two figures, indistinct in the gloom. They kept coming closer, though there was nothing but the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest on this part of the grounds-were they looking for him? He doubted it; but he shrank back and continued to study the approaching pair as they left the broad shadow of Hogwarts. He had the sun in his face, but now they were near enough for him to recognize Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, and Remus Lupin, one of Potter's cronies.  
  
Severus frowned. What were these two doing here? Lupin, Severus remembered, had been in the hospital wing since yesterday- he had been given a postponement on his Transfiguration and Astronomy exams because of 'extenuating circumstances.' Severus had assumed it was some life- threatening illness, but if so, what was he doing out here on the east lawns with Madam Pomfrey?  
  
As he watched, the nurse steered Lupin towards the Whomping Willow, which immediately began to flail its huge branches violently. Severus' puzzlement increased. What was this, a mercy killing? The nurse raised her wand and at the same time turned to give Lupin some reassuring words; as a result she missed noticing that the branch she Summoned from the forest thwacked Severus on the back of the head.  
  
He woke two hours later facedown in the dirt. Night had fallen, and the grounds were tranquil and dimly lit by the glowing full moon. Madam Pomfrey and Lupin were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What's going on?" Severus demanded aloud.  
  
The shrub next to his head refused to answer, although at that moment a terrifying howl rent the air. Severus did not wait to find out from whose throat the scream had been ripped. He picked himself up and ran full pelt, straight past the creaking Whomping Willow, all the way to the front doors, and did not stop until he was safe in the dungeons.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At eleven o'clock that night, he and the other sixth year Slytherins gathered at the top of the Astronomy Tower for their last exam. Severus tried to forget about Lupin. If he could get a perfect mark on the Astronomy exam, he would be the top student in his year. If he didn't take the top place, he would almost certainly be flogged by his father. Severus wished he had spent more time revising Astronomy. He got his blank star chart and set up his telescope to point at the sector he was assigned.  
  
"Miss dinner to hide in the library, Snivellus?" came a whisper from his left. Severus looked up sharply at James Potter, his archnemesis and Gryffindor boy wonder. "Food less important than marks?"  
  
"Yes, Potter, I was studying. You should try it some time. Maybe good marks would lend you some integrity."  
  
There was a snigger from Potter's other side, and Sirius Black, Potter's best friend, leaned over and hissed, "Listen James, Snivellus the Slytherin is telling us about integrity!"  
  
"What a joke," piped up Peter Pettigrew from behind Black.  
  
"Would you all shut up?" hissed the person just beyond Pettigrew.  
  
They all leaned forward to peer at Lily Evans, another Gryffindor. Severus had disliked her since the moment she'd defiantly told him she was Muggle- born. "This is a private conversation, Evans," he said coldly.  
  
"Some of us are trying to write an exam," Evans said, equally frigidly. "Shut up or I'll tell Professor Sinistra you're cheating." She turned back to her telescope.  
  
Pettigrew looked worried, but Potter whispered confidently to him, "She wouldn't tell, even if she is a prefect."  
  
"And a Mudblood," Severus murmured to his star chart, not intending anyone to hear him, but Potter's face darkened and he deliberately jogged Severus' telescope with his elbow.  
  
"Hey!" Severus had spent a long time painstakingly adjusting the right ascension.  
  
"Oops," smirked Potter.  
  
"Pettigrew! Potter!" barked Professor Sinistra, the young but strict Astronomy teacher. "Have you been assigned sectors yet?"  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
"Then get over here at the double- and stop distracting the other students! This is an exam!"  
  
Potter got up, but he didn't leave right away. Instead he bent over and hissed in Severus' ear, "Never insult Evans. You're not good enough to polish her shoes."  
  
"Does she have any? I would she think she wouldn't have the money," Severus responded coolly without turning his head.  
  
Potter sucked in his breath and would probably have done something drastic to Severus' face, had Evans not intervened, whispering angrily, "Just forget about it, Potter, I can stand up for myself!" Leaning round Potter she snarled at Severus, "Shut up! I'd rather have friends than expensive footwear!"  
  
She spun back round without waiting for an answer. Potter swaggered away, Pettigrew following close at his heels.  
  
Fuming, Severus righted his telescope and began to fill in the Pleiades. Out of the corner of his mouth he whispered to Black, "So where's the fourth stooge?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Black was trying to sound scornful, but the exaggerated formality told Severus he was rattled.  
  
"Lupin," hissed Severus.  
  
Black's hand slipped, causing his quill to skate across his chart and effectively obliterate the constellation Orion. "He's ill. Why do you care?"  
  
"If he's ill, why isn't he in the hospital wing?"  
  
Black straightened up and stared defiantly at Severus. "He is."  
  
"No he's not," Severus replied calmly, measuring the parsecs between the stars Alcyone and Asterope. "I saw him roaming the grounds this evening with Madam Pomfrey. Come on Black, what mischief are you idiots up to this time? Did you Polyjuice Madam Pomfrey or something? Are you playing that stupid game with the Whomping Willow again?"  
  
Black started and knocked over his telescope. "Damn!" They both glanced towards Professor Sinistra, but fortunately she was still busy with Potter and Pettigrew and hadn't heard the commotion or the curse. Evans glanced their way disapprovingly, but didn't seem to have heard been eavesdropping. Black hurriedly set his telescope straight again and aimed it more or less at the right star cluster. Then he smiled at Severus. "Want to find out?"  
  
Severus frowned, instantly suspicious. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"There's a tiny knot near the base of the trunk," Black said. "Reparo!" The shards of the shattered lens of his telescope sprang back into place. He grinned, vaguely menacing. "All you have to do is touch that knot with a long branch. The willow will stop whomping and you'll see exactly what we've been up to."  
  
A distant howl reached their ears, but Severus was thinking too hard to pay it any attention. Was Black being serious? Could this be a trick? The branch bit was probably real: he supposed it had been one of those that had knocked him unconscious earlier. He was skeptical of Black's motives in revealing the secret to him, but he very dearly wanted to find out what this was all about. Black raised his eyebrows. "Or are you a coward, Snivellus?"  
  
The reference to a possible danger should, of course, have alerted Severus to the imprudence of the excursion, but in this instance his curiosity prevailed over his common sense. "I'll do it."  
  
"Tonight," said Black.  
  
"Fine," Severus said shortly.  
  
"Snape! Black!" They both jumped at the sound of Professor Sinistra's voice. "I trust you are both aware that talking during exams is forbidden?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Then be quiet and sketch," Professor Sinistra said sternly.  
  
Evans smiled smugly. Potter and Pettigrew returned to their places, looking curious, but Severus had already turned back to his star chart. Even as he carefully labelled his constellations, he was planning how to sneak out to the Whomping Willow.  
  
At midnight the last exam of the year was over. The sixth years hastened from the Astronomy Tower, cheering- quietly, so as not to wake the slumbering inhabitants of the castle. Black sidled up to Severus as they hurried down the staircase to the seventh floor. "Not having doubts, are you?"  
  
"Of course not," Severus scoffed. James Potter caught up to them then, frowning.  
  
"Chatting together in exams, in the corridors... What, are you two dating now?"  
  
Black fairly shrieked with laughter. Severus wrinkled his nose. "Gits," he muttered, striding ahead.  
  
As he left the Gryffindors he heard Potter ask, "What were you talking about, anyway?"  
  
"Just wait and see," Severus heard Black reply gleefully, before he turned the corner and set off for the front doors. 


	2. The Peril

Chapter 2  
  
The grounds were as still and empty as when he had sprinted away from them several hours earlier. Severus was slightly embarrassed of his ludicrous mad dash. Imagine, a Slytherin prefect, startled by some silly cat's yowling! There was nothing to be afraid of here of all places. The Headmaster would never let something dangerous within a parsec of Hogwarts. Old Albus Dumbledore was a bit eccentric, a bit harebrained perhaps-but he wasn't *stupid*.  
  
Severus crossed the lawn towards the Whomping Willow, which began to groan and shift in annoyance when it sensed him. He gave it a wide berth as he hurried into the Dark Forest. Fumbling on the ground for a long branch, he tried not to imagine himself under the scrutiny of little beady eyes- or worse, large hungry eyes.  
  
At last he found a suitable branch and returned cautiously to the Whomping Willow. He circled it slowly, just beyond the reach of its wildly flailing boughs, seeking the knot of which Black had spoken. It did not take long for him to spot it, though it would certainly have evaded his notice had he not known about it before looking at the willow.  
  
Only then did he turn his attention to the agitated boughs that were attempting to knock him senseless. He wasn't nimble enough to dodge the blows, nor short enough to at least present a smaller target.  
  
He wished he'd been a Quidditch player- then maybe he would have a speedy broomstick that would help him zip between the heavy boughs to jab the little knot. But he doubted that even a broomstick would be fast enough to elude a walloping. This Whomping Willow had been planted only three years ago, the same time as Severus had come to Hogwarts. But in their respective stints the willow had dug in its roots deeper and grown faster- the upshot of which meant that in a fistfight between Severus Snape and the Whomping Willow, Severus was doomed: the willow had much bigger fists.  
  
Still, he had to give it a try. Perhaps this was a hideout of his Gryffindor enemies. There might be enough damning evidence here to get all four expelled. Then Severus could sleep easier, secure in the knowledge that he would never again have Confusing Concoctions slipped in his porridge at breakfast, Trip Jinxes shot at his ankles when he walked down the corridors, or blocks of ice placed between his sheets on glacial winter nights instead of a warming pan.  
  
Behind him there came another cry, not the same one as before- this was more of a bellowed "*No*!" But the sound hardly penetrated his focus. Boldly he moved forward into the range of the swinging boughs.  
  
A fraction of a second later he leaped back as a huge lump of gnarled wood smashed into the ground precisely where he had been. Quickly, before the branches could regroup, he darted past and beelined for the knot with his long switch outstretched- it was only a few feet away- he was almost there...  
  
But his branch was not long enough! A bare inch from the knot, a heavy bough caught him in the stomach and lifted him clear off his feet. He screamed and dropped the switch as he was thrown up into the air, and he came down hard, knocking out a tooth.  
  
His mouth full of blood and his head swimming, he tried to escape, but his blurred vision led him straight to another gigantic bough, which struck him between the eyes and knocked him flat on his back, dazed.  
  
In another half-second he had rolled aside as a heavy, twisted branch descended towards his face. His reflexes were hindered by his terror, though, and the twisted branch crashed down on his right arm with a loud and extraordinarily agonizing crack. His wand flew from his hand and landed in the cold grass twenty feet away, fortunately out of the reach of the giant boughs. In any case it was useless now that his wand arm was shattered.  
  
In desperation he did the only thing he could think of: he crawled painfully on his knees and his one good hand towards the base of the trunk, where the knot was. If only he could press it, the branches would stop trying to beat him to a pulp and he could see what secrets the tree guarded.  
  
A yelp was torn from his lips as two heavy branches swung at once at his back, but they inadvertently shoved him face first into the gnarled tree trunk. He scrabbled in the dirt, terrified and with only the haziest comprehension of what his limbs were doing. Blinking blood out of his eyes, Severus groped at the tree trunk, searching for the knot. A bough landed a hard clout on the back of his neck and he screeched in pain as his head hit the ground-  
  
And poked through a mossy hole, hidden deep between the enormous, knobby roots of the tree. Severus found himself peering down a long rocky tunnel. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he perceived a quivering mass of black fur at the other end of the tunnel, and slowly he became aware of the low growling it was emitting...  
  
The shape of a head, with a long snout and pointed ears, lifted away from the furry bulk and turned to gaze at Severus, and he realized he was staring at a werewolf.  
  
Everything fell into place.  
  
Remus Lupin's frequent bouts of illness- monthly bouts, Severus suddenly understood. He recalled an instance in his fourth year when he had broken his wrist in Care of Magical Creatures and had gone to see Madam Pomfrey, dreading having to share the hospital wing even for ten minutes with Lupin, whom he'd known to be sick, and then not finding the Gryffindor boy there at all. The howls he had heard earlier, twice- those had been the ghastly wails of the beast before him.  
  
Then a few more things occurred to Severus all at once.  
  
First, while he had his head jammed into the tunnel, a branch was mercilessly pounding his left leg.  
  
Second, the roar "No!" that he had heard immediately before he had entered into the battle with the tree registered, and he wondered whether he had imagined it.  
  
Third, and most important, Remus Lupin- for Severus had no doubt now that the werewolf was he- was rapidly uncurling from the corner and was eyeing him with bulging, ravenous yellow eyes and sharp, glistening fangs.  
  
Severus was paralyzed with shock as the werewolf raised up on its paws and its growling got louder. It also seemed to be getting closer, at a highly alarming rate. Severus opened his mouth and began to scream as Lupin lunged forward and-  
  
Hooves! Hooves on the ground above him! Briefly the image of a fierce centaur passed through Severus' mind before he was yanked off the ground by something spiky. He thought he was being lifted up by the Whomping Willow again and was almost glad- between a bite from a werewolf and a lashing by a tree, he would welcome the Whomping Willow any day.  
  
But this spiky thing cradling his battered, limp body was warm, and soft to the touch, almost velvety. This was the one avenue he had never expected: rescue.  
  
The hooves struck at the dirt by the roots of the tree, slamming the trapdoor on the enraged werewolf's long snout. Then the spikes carried him safely out of the Whomping Willow's reach and laid him on the grass. He had the vague impression of a white face hovering over him before he blacked out.  
  
Only a few minutes later he opened his bleary eyes and found the same white face above him. "Snape! Snape!" said the face.  
  
"Who-?" Severus croaked. It was the beginning of the question *Who are you*, but he recognized the face before he finished asking. Hateful hazel eyes framed by round black glasses had swum into view.  
  
"Potter!" Severus tried to reach for his wand, but it wasn't there, and the attempt to move his right hand sent a searing pain rippling up his broken arm. He screamed.  
  
"Shut up, Snape," Potter said wearily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" gasped Severus, nursing his wounded arm. "Get away from me!"  
  
"You're very welcome!" Potter flopped on his back in the cold grass. Severus now saw that Potter's nose was broken, his glasses were shattered, and he had several lacerations and bruises on his face and neck. There was a slash above his left elbow that had soaked most of his sleeve.  
  
"Where's the stag?" Severus demanded.  
  
"What stag?"  
  
"The stag! The stag that saved me!"  
  
"There was no stag," sneered Potter, sitting up. "I saved you."  
  
For a full minute Severus was so filled with horror, shame and rage that he was rendered unable to speak. Potter took this time to recover and assess his injuries. Then Severus found his voice. "No."  
  
"Yes," Potter said testily. "Sirius told me he'd tricked you into coming out here. Didn't you realize he was winding you up? You could have been killed if I hadn't pulled you out before you were beaten to death or mauled by-"  
  
He bit off his words quite suddenly.  
  
"Lupin's the werewolf, I know," Severus muttered, "I already saw him down there."  
  
"Blast, I was hoping you hadn't made the connection." He bit his lip and frowned appraisingly at Severus.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Severus warned, wincing as he dragged himself gracelessly to a sitting position, "and you're not skilled enough to Obliviate my memory."  
  
"You don't know that," Potter grumbled, but he threw himself down again.  
  
Severus was thinking of the stag. He was certain it had been real! He had heard the ringing hooves and felt the velvety antlers- hadn't he? Perhaps he *had* been hallucinating. He'd taken a fair beating to the head; it was possible he had imagined the creature. Strange, though, it had seemed so real, and so much more likely to rescue him than a narcissistic twerp with an ego the size of Devonshire.  
  
He looked coldly at Potter. "Why did you come here?"  
  
"To save you," Potter said, his voice distorted by the fingers in his mouth that were probing his gums. In a moment he extracted a bloodied tooth and frowned. "Ouch."  
  
"But why did you save me?"  
  
"Because I couldn't go along with Sirius and let you be killed or bitten! We have our differences, but I'm sure you would have done the same if you knew I was in mortal peril."  
  
Severus imagined himself standing by and smiling, watching Potter scream as a werewolf with razor-sharp fangs drew near. "I doubt it."  
  
Potter bolted upright and glowered back at him. "You are absolutely unbelievable, you know that? Don't I at least get a thank you for saving your pitiful life?"  
  
"No," Severus said belligerently, though deep down he knew he was being ungrateful. Potter *had* saved his life, even if it had only been from vanity or some misguided morality, but Severus was disinclined to be friendly. This was his archenemy, and it was his best friend who had maliciously sent Severus into the danger in the first place. Was it a plot between them?  
  
"I'll bet you planned this," he said accusingly. "You and Black-you knew Lupin was a werewolf and you wanted to get me killed- but at the last minute you lost your nerve and came to stop me!" Potter gazed at him, openmouthed and speechless. "Or was this 'rescue' a part of the ploy? Did you set this all up to gain house points and make me look like even more of an idiot?"  
  
"That's absurd!" blazed Potter, quaking with rage. "I'm no sadist!"  
  
"How do I know that? I'm going straight to Dumbledore about all this- or is that just what you want?"  
  
"You're off your head!"  
  
A distant howl reminded Severus of Lupin. "Does Dumbledore know about your werewolf friend being here at Hogwarts?"  
  
Potter raised his chin haughtily. "It was his idea."  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"Ask him yourself then," Potter retorted, "*if* you can pluck up the courage to go see him and reveal how gullible you've been."  
  
The horrifying thought of exposing his ineptitude and thoughtlessness to the Headmaster shook Severus, but only momentarily. "I *will* ask him!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
They sat there glaring at each other.  
  
"Why haven't you gone yet?" Potter asked.  
  
"I think my leg is broken," Severus admitted, looking sadly at his left leg.  
  
"Mine too. What are we going to do?"  
  
"*I* am going to sit here quietly and wait for help," Severus responded.  
  
Another howl from werewolf Lupin reached them, and this time it did not seem so distant.  
  
"On second thought, I am going to crawl all the way to the castle as fast as I can," Severus said hurriedly.  
  
"Good plan."  
  
They both began to ease onto their good knees. Severus had a worse time of it, having only one functioning arm, but he gritted his teeth and held back the groans of pain that threatened to escape. Once he was supported precariously on one knee and one palm, he noticed Potter's smirk.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"Not from you," snarled Severus.  
  
"Wish I'd paid more attention during Charms," Potter said wistfully. "Then I might know some medical magic."  
  
"*I* do," Severus said impatiently. "Give me your wand. I'll just Summon my own wand from the grass over there, set our legs in splints, and- I don't know, conjure a wheelbarrow or something."  
  
"Doesn't matter, once our legs are bandaged we can hobble back to the castle," Potter said. "Why are *you* going to do all this magic and not me?"  
  
"Because I am the more able wizard," Severus said coldly. "Your wand?"  
  
Potter scowled. Severus sighed. "Please?" he said wearily, resorting to a word that in his vocabulary was seldom used.  
  
The other boy started, and Severus plucked the wand from his slack fingers. "Hey!"  
  
"Accio wand," Severus said loudly. Potter dexterously snatched Severus' wand as it flew at his face. They looked at each other for a moment. Then they traded wands.  
  
"So what's this splint spell?" Potter asked, crawling closer with a small wince of pain.  
  
Severus started to point at his own broken leg, but changed his mind and grudgingly tapped Potter's instead. "Ferula."  
  
A wooden rod and bandages burst from Severus' wand and wound round Potter's leg. Potter sighed in relief. "Much better. Haven't got any crutch- conjuring spells, have you?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and set his own broken bones, also tying a tourniquet on Potter's bleeding arm. Then they both climbed carefully to their feet and began to limp towards Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm going to kill Sirius for this trick," Potter mumbled furiously as he staggered forward.  
  
"Not if I get there first," Severus said grimly. Potter looked up in surprise, apparently unaware he had been speaking aloud, then looked away again with a scowl. 


	3. The Debt

Chapter 3  
  
It took them nearly fifteen minutes to reach the front doors, even hobbling as fast as they could. Both boys continually glanced over their shoulders, paranoid that the werewolf might escape the tunnel and run them down. But Lupin was nowhere in sight when they finally reached the huge oak double doors. Severus used an Unlocking Charm and they rushed inside. Potter shut the doors quietly behind them and they collapsed on the flagstones.  
  
"It won't get us in here," Severus panted.  
  
"He," Potter corrected. Severus stared at him blankly. "*He* won't get us in here. Look, obviously you wouldn't understand, but Lupin's still our friend no matter what shape he takes under the full moon and he doesn't deserve to be dehumanized by ignorant gits like you."  
  
"Fine," Severus said shortly. "I don't care."  
  
Potter put a hand to his heart as if he could slow its hammering. Severus glanced at him briefly; then he muttered, "Thanks."  
  
Potter looked up in surprise, with some suspicion in his eyes. It vanished when he realized Severus was being sincere, if grudging. He smirked. "I guess you owe me a life debt now."  
  
They both froze as the full weight of Potter's flippant words struck them. *I guess you owe me a life debt...* Severus wanted to scream. A Snape owing a Potter his life! It was unthinkable-there was certainly no precedent for such an atrocity. And not just any Potter: James Potter, the most obnoxious and detestable wretch on the face of the Earth, impelled by vainglory or delusions of courage to remedy his best friend's malevolent deed. Severus felt very small and pathetic. He desperately wished it was all a vivid, horrible nightmare-but not even his subconscious could treat him so cruelly.  
  
And in the more honest parts of his heart he knew Potter was right: he *had* saved his life tonight, very directly. But life debts were very old magic, impossible to avoid. He was doomed to have to go on watching out for Potter for the rest of their lives, trying to repay this stupid debt. And now he would *never* be allowed to kill Potter in cold blood! Not until he could sever this odious bond between them.  
  
He sighed miserably, seeing the vast years ahead of him, each day filled with Potter's smirk and a single task: *pay back life debt*. "Whatever you say. I just want to get to the hospital wing."  
  
They looked at each other, then at the marble staircase, and groaned simultaneously. The hospital wing was on the third floor-that was *miles* away. They wouldn't get there till dawn at this rate. "What are we going to do?" Potter asked dispiritedly.  
  
"Sleep where we fall, I suppose," Severus sighed.  
  
Potter's eyes widened and he started to crawl towards the marble staircase. "I can't be found here, I can't."  
  
"Look, it's not going to reflect very well on me, either," Severus said irritably, watching Potter's ungainly progress. "I mean, a sixth year Slytherin prefect, and a Snape to boot, found sleeping in the middle of the Entrance Hall, looking like I've just had a run-in with a gang of mountain trolls. If only I could get up to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey could fix me up good as new and no one would ever have to know about this foolishness. Then I could hunt down Sirius Black and eviscerate him." Potter turned and glared at him. "Well, I don't owe *Black* a life debt."  
  
"No, you don't understand," Potter wheezed, clawing at the banister in an attempt to haul himself to his feet. "I'm on quintuple probation with McGonagall! I just used up my fifth second chance rescuing you! If I'm caught breaking the rules once more I'll be expelled for sure!"  
  
"Should've thought of that before you broke the rules," Severus started to say coldly, but a noise like a latch dropping attracted their attention, and they both spun quickly, wands raised, to see the door on the right of the marble staircase creak open.  
  
Standing at the top of the stairs was Lily Evans in her nightgown with a glass of milk in her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw them and her mouth opened, as did the hand holding the glass.  
  
Potter froze up, but Severus quickly took aim and whispered, "Silencio! Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
The first spell rendered Evans mute, and the second caught the falling glass. Evans stamped her foot and pointed at her throat.  
  
"I can't give you back your voice unless you promise not to scream," Severus warned. Evans shook her head. She deftly plucked her glass of milk from the air and scowled at him.  
  
"No, really Evans, you must promise not to scream and wake up the whole school," Severus said, trying not to sound frantic, but a note of pleading must have entered his voice because Evans smiled haughtily. She pointed at them and raised her eyebrows, questioning. "What are we doing here?" he guessed. She nodded.  
  
"We- we're-" Potter stammered, red-faced. "Ah, we, er, that is to say, he- I didn't- erm."  
  
Severus couldn't understand what was making Potter blush idiotically and stumble over his words. He'd heard the unruly Gryffindor lie himself smoothly out of trouble on thousands of occasions, to everyone from the Head Boy to teachers. Stuttering in front of Evans, who after all was only a prefect, and a girl, and a *Mudblood*, was ridiculous.  
  
Severus was about to blurt out the whole story to Evans, who as a prefect would certainly be obliged to help him to the hospital wing, when suddenly he took a closer look at Potter's goofy, sheepish expression and groaned inwardly.  
  
Potter was in *love*- with Lily Evans!  
  
*How positively revolting*, Severus thought disdainfully. That explained why Potter was babbling foolishly, looking immensely embarrassed while she simply rolled her eyes irritably. On the one hand, Severus was pleased to have figured out something he could hold over Potter's head, but on the other, he'd had enough of these Gryffindors for one night. It was strange, really: for six years he'd stalked Potter's gang, trying to learn their secrets to find grounds for their expulsion; and now that he was finally finding out those secrets he was rediscovering how loathsome they all were.  
  
He dwelt for a moment on the hugely satisfying thought of letting Potter go on with his blushing and stammering, but then a little voice in the back of his head rebuked him, remarking, *He saved your life!* Potter was in trouble and he was supposed to help him out, no matter how irrepressibly nauseating it felt. The damage this would do to the proud Snape name. Now seemed as good a time as any to start repaying this preposterous life debt, when no one was around to witness it.  
  
Heaving a sigh, he pointed his wand at Evans and said, "Finito Incantato. Potter and I had a small altercation."  
  
"Small?" Evans repeated in disbelief, staring at their broken limbs.  
  
"All right, a rather grave one."  
  
"You look like you've been torn apart by a gang of mountain trolls!" Evans exclaimed. "You've got broken limbs!"  
  
Severus sighed. "I suppose your Potter isn't as dense at curses as he seems in class." Evans snorted, and Potter reddened even more. Severus silenced his impending objections with a kick to his broken leg. "Look Evans, we need you to help us to the hospital wing."  
  
"She can do better than that," Potter gasped, clutching his bandaged leg, "she's been studying up on medical magic with Pomfrey, she can probably repair our broken bones."  
  
"And why should I do that?" scoffed Evans.  
  
"Because we're both prefects," Severus said tightly, trying to hold back his impatience. Evans began to sip her milk calmly. He sighed. "We're really desperate!"  
  
Evans smiled and licked away her milk mustache, remarking sarcastically, "You hide it well."  
  
Potter gave a moan, though whether it was from his broken leg or his heartsickness over Lily Evans, Severus didn't know. He closed his eyes wearily. Life debts called for sacrifice, sickening sacrifice. "Please," he said crossly.  
  
Evans began to whistle idly as she strolled off to the marble staircase. "No- no!" Potter squeaked, falling over wretchedly. "Evans!"  
  
"Evans, heal us and I won't call you Mudblood for a month," Severus said very fast, glowering at the floor.  
  
"No great feat on your part," commented Evans, "seeing as summer holidays start in a week."  
  
"For two months!" Severus called with a wince as pain rocketed up his broken arm. "Six months! Till Christmas!"  
  
"You shouldn't call me a Mudblood at all," Evans said coldly. "You're not exactly giving up a privilege."  
  
"Fine," Severus gasped. "We won't speak or look at each other for all of seventh year."  
  
Evans brightened. "You mean that?"  
  
"Provided you both pass your sixth year exams," Potter joked weakly. They ignored him.  
  
"You and I don't have to see or speak to each other for the rest of school?" Evans said eagerly.  
  
"Except if we're forced to," Severus stipulated. "The teachers wouldn't approve."  
  
"And you can't so much as glance at me without my permission," Evans added.  
  
"Fine," Severus said through clenched teeth. "If you heal us up and don't breathe a word about this to anyone, I won't speak to you without your permission for all of seventh year, and you don't ever have to say a word to me."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," said Evans, setting her empty glass on the banister and dropping to her knees between them with her wand drawn. She hesitated. "And if you break your promise?"  
  
"Then you can re-break all the limbs you're about heal," Severus replied.  
  
Evans smiled and ripped off Potter's bandages with one fast swipe of her wand. When he yelped, she tutted, sounding exactly like Madam Pomfrey. "Don't be a baby, Potter."  
  
Potter bit his lip, clearly suppressing an idiotic grin, while Evans used a complex spell to mend his broken leg. Severus watched in fascination, wishing he'd taken the time to learn medical magic as well. Healers probably had quite good salaries.  
  
"Going into Healing?" he asked Evans.  
  
She shot him a searching look before answering warily, "No, it's just an interesting subject. I want to be an Auror."  
  
"An Auror!" repeated Potter, the first complete sentence he'd managed to utter directly to her. "Same as me!"  
  
"Although Healing is starting to sound better," Evans muttered. Potter coloured. Severus couldn't understand- he could think of about a million mordant comebacks to that. Where had the eloquent, abusive Potter gone? This new faltering Potter was immensely off-putting. What was it about Evans that stymied him? He hoped he wouldn't one day go so mad for a girl that he couldn't think of nasty replies to the silly things she said.  
  
Potter's leg flashed blue and Evans drew back. "Finished. Go away."  
  
"Thanks, Evans," Potter said gratefully as he stood up, but she had already turned and begun peeling back Severus' bandages.  
  
"This is a good splint," she said grudgingly to Severus. "Tightly wrapped. Pomfrey would like it. And did you put that tourniquet on Potter's arm?"  
  
"Yes, I found the spell in a book," Severus confirmed. Potter lingered at the bottom of the marble staircase. Evans glanced up at him coldly as Severus' leg flashed blue, back to perfect working order.  
  
"Is there something you want?"  
  
"N-no," Potter mumbled. He seemed to square his shoulders and declared, "I'm not leaving you alone with Snivellus."  
  
"Do you really think so little of me?" said Severus sourly. "My wand arm is broken and I literally have barely one leg to stand on. I don't think much of Evans' cursing skills but I'm sure I'd be dead in half a second."  
  
"But I can't in good conscience. I mean if something was to." faltered Potter, cheeks flaming. This really was very pathetic, Severus thought contemptuously.  
  
And suddenly his stomach lurched as he understood the next step in the repayment of his life debt. It was disgusting, it was distasteful- it was unavoidable. The sooner he finished settling this stupid obligation, the sooner he could murder Potter himself. Comforting himself with visions of disembowelling the arrogant Gryffindor, Severus said flatly, "Go, Potter. You said yourself this was the last of your last chances. If you're caught you'll get expelled."  
  
"I thought that was what you'd want," Evans said curiously to Severus.  
  
Severus sighed. "I *would*."  
  
Potter peered at him and then remembered the unwritten covenant suddenly wrenched into existence between them, and seemed to comprehend that Severus was honour-bound now to aid him. Reluctantly he climbed the marble staircase and hurried stealthily away.  
  
"I hope he accidentally falls into the Vanishing cupboard upstairs," Evans grumbled, examining Severus' shattered arm.  
  
"Evans, you have to go out with Potter," Severus said very fast.  
  
She jumped. "What?"  
  
"You have to give Potter a chance," said Severus miserably.  
  
Evans stared at him. Then she dropped his broken arm and pointed her wand between his eyes. "What are you doing?" he said in alarm.  
  
"You've been Confounded. I don't know how, I had no idea Potter knew what a Confundus Charm was, but I can fix it."  
  
"I have not been Confounded," Severus said impatiently, pushing her wand away. "I *know* what I'm saying! You just have to trust me."  
  
She snorted. "There's one for the history books. Trust you? Not in this lifetime, Snape. Not even if I was dangling over the cliffs by my little finger and your hand was within reach."  
  
"Are you completely blind in both eyes? This is different! He's very sickeningly, pathetically in love with you!"  
  
Evans started. Then she hurriedly began tapping her wand on his arm again. "I don't have to hear any of this. You shouldn't even be talking to me."  
  
"No, you've got to hear me out. It's really quite revolting. Evans, if you don't give him a chance he'll probably die of pining."  
  
"Ha! He only wants me to go out with him because I'm the one girl in the whole bloody school who doesn't swoon at the sound of his voice. Arrogant twerp- but wait, if he's not controlling your mind or anything, what's in this for you? Why are you of all people trying to convince me to date James bloody Potter?"  
  
Severus scowled. "I don't know. It just seems to me that you would be making a big mistake to snub him forever without throwing him one civil word."  
  
"I'm perfectly civil!" Evans protested. She paused. "All right, maybe not. I have plenty of reasons to be rude. He's conceited and cruel and thoughtless-"  
  
"Yes, fine, I completely agree," Severus interrupted. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're (ugh) in love with Potter, too."  
  
That last remark was a gamble, but Evans flinched and Severus knew he'd hit home. These poor predictable Gryffindors! Their emotions were easier to sort out than a two-piece puzzle.  
  
She let out a brief, bitter laugh. "This is ridiculous!" He regarded her levelly. "Why are you saying this?" she whispered.  
  
"Because I have to," he answered, truthfully. "Look, just-the next time Potter asks you out say yes. He'll be-" Severus gritted his teeth "- extremely pleased."  
  
"Fine," said Evans brusquely. She tapped his broken arm- certainly harder than necessary- and it gave a blue flash, showing that it was healed. "But I won't like it."  
  
"Of course not," Severus said with barely concealed sarcasm, standing to test his legs. "I can clean my own injuries. If-"  
  
"Stop right there," interrupted Evans. "I fulfilled my part of the deal and now you're not allowed to speak to me, remember? So go on, get out."  
  
Severus raised his hands in desultory courtesy and descended to the dungeons. They were ninnies, those two, they were perfect for each other. Let them fall in love and go off together, and rid Severus of their foolish antics. As he crawled into bed, he reflected bitterly that Potter and Evans would probably get married and have a million babies that he would have to watch out for, too. It was a repellent thought. But a life debt was binding until both parties felt it had been satisfactorily repaid, and though Severus had taken several steps toward that end, especially in convincing the girl whom Potter would probably wed to give the oaf a chance, he knew he was far from rid of the obligation.  
  
But before he fell asleep, he wondered whether life debts extended to spouses. Perhaps one day, long from now, Lily Evans would realize how much she owed to Severus Harry Snape. 


End file.
